Blackouts
by t3hOliv3
Summary: Another blackout. Nobody likes blackouts, especially in the summer. Someone should put up a warning sign that says: Warning: Season can cause irritation, mood swings, seizures, insanity, boredom, irrational behavior, etc, etc...AU
1. Day 1: Roxas PoV

Author's Note: If I made the characters OOC, please tell me so I can fix it. Don't scream at me and tell me how much I ruined them. Just tell me how I can change them.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2, just this plot.

Monday July 31, 2006

7:01 pm

Another blackout. Nobody likes blackouts, especially in the summer. The sheer heat of the summer is, well, painful. And with no air condition, it can drive someone insane. Someone should put up a warning sign that says: Warning: Season can cause irritation, mood swings, seizures, insanity, boredom, irrational behavior, etc, etc. There's nothing much to do when there is no electricity. So that means people like me have to find something constructive to do before we go insane. Which is exactly why I am writing away in a journal, on a bench, in an empty parking lot. The silence is calming. Okay not really I think it's just causing more damage.

Roxas looked up from his notebook. The streetlights were no longer working properly, blinking from red to green every few seconds. It was like a Christmas lightshow, but with screeching tires and the occasional scream as the background music. Blue orbs looked up to the sky thinking about what he should do for the next few hours. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again green eyes stared back into his blue ones and he fell back with a yelp, making his notebook fall from his lap.

The turquoise-eyed boy picked up the notebook and handed it back to him.

Roxas P.o.V

"Roxas? What are you doing?" This guy's name was Axel. He had hair like... what was that thing called? It was some kind of porcupine, err thing, some cartoon character. Damn, Sora watches this every morning! 'S' something something.

"Roxas?" Axel looks confused. What is the name of that thing? Oh my god, this is it. This is what's going to drive me insane. I know it.

"What's the name of that DAMN porcupine thing!" Wait, did I just say that out loud? Holy crap. He's looking at me funny. I've seen that look before. That's that look he gives Sora when he's talking about how the gummy bears are plotting to take over the world.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks. Yea, I'm fine. You're the one who just kind of popped out of nowhere.

"It's, uh, the heat. I think I might be getting hypothermia." What the hell? Hypothermia is exactly the opposite of what I'm feeling right now! Ugh, he's going to think I'm crazy.

"Hypo…Okay that's strange…you're wearing a white t-shirt and khakis and I'm wearing all black and I don't feel anything at all." He tells me.

"Wah…?" Okay well, Axel really needs to get his diagnoses' straight and what is he talking about wearin---. Woah.

Axel was wearing a black trench coat zipped up all the way up to his collar bone, and from the looks of it, the coat was made of leather. Who the hell wears **_LEATHER_** in the **_SUMMER_**!

"What the hell are you wearing?" Well, now I know I'm not the only one who's gone mad. Here we have Axel wearing a **_BLACK_** **_LEATHER_** **_TRENCHCOAT_** in **_FOURTY DEGREES CELCIUS_**, then there's me who is currently staring at this crazy man with my mouth-gapped open like a complete idiot.

"It's for the "organization"." Ah, the organization, they call it this because it sounds a lot better then gang or mafia. I used to be part of this so-called organization, the "Organization XIII". The only thing that was organized in this organization was the way we were numbered, one through thirteen. Well, now it's one through twelve.

Then, there was a long awkward silence. Damn, I hate awkward silences.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and looked around. "When do you think the power will come back?"

Axel shrugged. Well, it's not like I was expecting an answer anyway. It's getting late I think I should get home. Sora has probably starved by now.

"Hey Axel, I'm gonna go now. I think Sora's dying." Yea, I'm pretty sure he is.

As if on cue, my cell phone started ringing. The screen said 'Roxas! Come home, PLEASE. I'M DYING HERE.'

"Heh." Axel grinned. "I'm guessing that's from Sora?"

"Yea. Well, I'm off. Ja Ne."

Third Person P.o.V

It wasn't until Roxas turned the corner did Axel realized he had left his notebook.

"Roxas!"

He grabbed the book and ran after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I happen to find flames very frightening. So please don't give me any. No one likes flames.

I still have yet to figure out the parings…

Some things you should know… if you don't know already:

Main Entry: **hy·po·ther·mia**  
Function: _noun_  
Definition subnormal temperature of the body _hypothermia_, defined as temperature under 36.6°C —_Emergency Medicine_ —**hy·po·ther·mic** /-mik/ _adjective_

40 degrees Celsius: 104 degrees Fahrenheit


	2. Day 1: Axel PoV

Disclaimers: I do not own KH2

Just wanted to tell you some thing..:

WolfScar ---- Actually I just used Celsius because that's what they use in Japan. I live in CA. And we had 3 blackouts last week it was so annoying -.-…

------------

'Damn, summer's almost over. Well, at least we don't have to hear from Xemnas for the next few months, but then I'll still have to deal with those other freaks…'

Axel was mumbling to himself when he stumbled upon a certain blonde boy in an empty parking lot.

"Roxas?"

He walked over to and stared at him for a while. Was he sleeping? Was he meditating? Axel was leaning in closer and closer with out even noticing. That was when Roxas opened his eyes.

Axel P.o.V

"Gah!" he jumped in his seat and the notebook he was writing in fell to the ground.

"Roxas? What are you doing?" He seems unusually "jumpy" today. He also has that look that tells people he's thinking about something very important.

"Roxas?" Has he gone deaf or something? I planned on tapping him but then he screamed out…

"What's the name of that DAMN porcupine thing!" Porcupine thing? … I think Sora's morning television is affecting his brainwaves.

"Are you feeling okay?" I am going to drag him out of their house every morning so he doesn't go crazy watching those strange shows that can give kids seizures.

"It's, uh, the heat. I think I might be getting hypothermia." After he said that, he turned really red.

Hypo…thermia? Isn't that when your body gets too cold?

"Hypo…Okay that's strange…you're wearing a white t-shirt and khakis and I'm wearing all black and I don't feel anything at all." Yea, I'm wearing black leather. No, I am not cold blooded.

"Wah…?" What's with the blank stare?

"What the hell are you wearing?" Okay now he's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"It's for the "organization"." Yes, I used air quotes. Why? Because it's a lame excuse for an organization. As for why we call it an organization. I don't know. We don't work together very nicely. Heck, we don't even work. Actually it's like we're a group of people who 1.) Have major issues and 2) Hate each other. A LOT. God knows why we joined together in one big mob.

It's quiet…too quiet.

"Ahem," Roxas is attempting to break the tension… not that there is any.

"When do you think the power will come back?" I shrug. I have no idea; do I look like I work for PG&E? You know, I don't really get why they have on their trucks 1+11… wait, no that's SBC…okay, I really have to stop trailing off.

"Hey Axel, I'm gonna go now. I think Sora's dying." Yea, you'd think he would know how to cook by now. I mean what kind of incoming sophomore doesn't know how to cook? Oh wait, I was… Damn, I've been thinking a lot lately.

It was quiet again, but this time, the silence was broken by Roxas's cell. I assumed it was text message, considering the fact that he didn't bring the phone to his ear and talk into it. Well… that was very specific. Why the hell am I thinking so much! Okay calm down, and say something.

"Heh, I'm guessing that was from Sora?" …Who else would it be moron. When did I start to become less reckless and start to think before I did something? High School must have really gotten to my head.

"Yea. Well, I'm off. Ja Ne." And he left.

I sat there… for quiet sometime before I noticed the black and white notebook on the ground next to me.

"…Roxas!" I grabbed the book and ran after him.

----------------

Okay… Chapter 2 up… Didn't get many reviews for Chapter 1 though. Probably because a lot of people upload fanfics and this one fell back on to …what? Page 12 in the last 48 hours? And it'll probably get buried even further…oh well, that's life on XP.

Just some things you should know:

Sora and Roxas are twins in this story.

Sora is an incoming sophomore, but Roxas skipped to second grade in the middle of first grade, thus that puts him as an incoming junior. They met Axel in middle school.


End file.
